


Stakeout

by Jacket_Simp



Series: Vaguely Associated Jacket One-offs [2]
Category: Hotline Miami, Payday 2 - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Destruction, Extremism, Gang, Guns, NES, Other, Reader-Insert, Self Insert, Self-Insert, Terrorist, Violence, but I needed to get this out of me so I could write that, i have bigger stories i could write, i'm too gay for my own good, jacket, like i have a whole series that takes a different start but a few similar turns, this one actually got violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacket_Simp/pseuds/Jacket_Simp
Summary: Baine has you on a stakeout when things take a turn for the worse, but thankful you have a protective Jacket.
Series: Vaguely Associated Jacket One-offs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910977
Kudos: 12





	Stakeout

Baine got a tip off on a gun smuggling ring selling their goods through an abandoned apartment building, not even cheap guns, good guns and serious munitions. Your last few jobs for him had been simple, picking the keys off of the bank manager and dropping them in the hands of entering clowns or hacking things ahead of them breaching. Baine asked you to watch this building, a simple mission. Sit in a building nearby with a few strategically placed cameras and document who goes in, when and if they made a purchase. 

You’ve been here for 3 days when you finally see something concerning, someone who doesn’t fit their usual buyer look. “Uh, hey Baine?”, you tag in.

“Yeah Fox?”

“Uh, so a new guy arrived. He’s wearing a tank top and is covered in tattoos like a LOT of tattoos and looks really angry that he’s run out of skin for tattoos.” You snap a few camera shots and send them to him. For once you hear Baine get worried.

“That’s not good, actually. That’s really bad, I’m going to send someone over. This gang is probably in deeper than they realize because that’s the head of an extremist organization.”

“Excuse me??” you whisper aggressively. 

“Basically he’s part of a religious death cult and all you need to know is he’s a real mean bastard. If he finds you you’re dead. I’m sending someone who I know will keep you safe, get the job done and not hesitate.”

“Rust?” you inquire hoping you just have to sit in awkward silence for a few more days.

“No, Jacket. Just stay low and observe, I hope he’s just in there for a pit stop rather than a purchase.” 

Your heart rate kicks up, your first meeting with him was very tense. He might’ve saved your ass but he cleared the room as violently as possible without an ounce of hesitation. The only reason he probably didn’t kill you was because you didn’t look like them and it was super obvious they didn’t like you either. This might’ve been a few weeks ago but it was very memorable. 

Your involvement with him has been pretty minimal at the safehouse, with him once in a while watching what you’re doing while running over blueprints. You guys had one nearly botched heist where you were stuck in the bank when they entered. He was the one who got you back to the rest of the gang while they set thermite over the vault to get in.

You snap a couple more shots, his men are moving a bunch of equipment into the building. He might be here to stay.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacket arrived by morning after the building quieted down for the day. You fill him in on everything you can, he responds by tilting his head quietly then responding via cassette player, “I understand. Safety first!”

“Okay. I need to rest for a while, I've been up all night.” you pat him on the shoulder and go over to the cot you have set up. For a bit you can hear him moving things around before falling asleep.

When you wake up he’s playing Zelda which was a little surprising, apparently he brought a NES. You get food ready for the two of you and get ready for tonight's watch. From the look of it thankfully it seems he slept a bit while you were out too, his cot is set up.

“Hey, anything interesting happen while I was out?”, you ask, sitting down next to him.

He pauses and fiddles with the cassette player for a moment then responds with, “Having a good time.”

“That’s good.” you respond passing him a meal. You both have a pleasant albeit quiet meal. After, since you have a bit of time before they start to get active again you two play together, he brought river city ransom with him. You have fun playing a game with Jacket and facing off against waves of thugs. It’s a good time, Jacket knows the game really well and even seems excited about maybe playing double dragon later. But unfortunately it was time for work. 

You get set up and watch as more people start getting set up in the building, this might be more complicated. You keep Baine updated and he begins to grow concerned.

“I think… he might be setting up for an attack. We might have to move in an awful lot faster, consider it a little service to the US government for stopping a terror attack.” Baine jokes a bit but you can hear he’s worried. “Lay low, warn Jacket to stay on alert. He’s going to get paranoid and the last thing I want is for me to lose two good clowns.”

“Got it. Hey Jacket? Keep an eye out, they’re probably going to get paranoid and if we’re spotted we might have to fight our way out of here.” You turn and look at him as he saves what he’s doing and puts the NES up.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another night passes quietly, eerily so. What started as a simple stakeout on a gun running outfit has turned into a raid on a potential terrorist operation. Jacket’s demeanor has become awfully tense as well. He watches you intently as you work, flipping through different cameras and seeing if you can get an angle inside the building to no avail. Finally after the usually active first 4 hours you see men come out and start searching another nearby building. You warn Baine, this might be your one chance to move in on them. He agrees. “I’ll get the gang into position, you sit tight it shouldn’t be too long. Once they move in on the building their goons will come running back to protect their leader.” You hope he’s right.

You watch them after clearing the first building split up, half in one building and half enter the ground floor of the one you’re in. Both of you mask up and get ready, him at the door ready for a fight and you behind the door in a blind spot. You can hear them on the floor just below you, you start to shift quietly back and forth knowing they’re coming. Jacket looks at you and though you can’t see his eyes you can feel the way he holds himself has changed. It’s just like the day you first met.

You hear them on the stairs, first door, then the second, the third. They come up on the fourth door and Jacket forces it and opens fire. You follow suit, low in the fight and fire at far targets at the ends of the hallway. One rushes Jacket only for him to punch them down as they approach, you throw a knife at one who didn’t quite get finished by the initial barrage right as he gets up. Jacket goes to finish the one he downed, you can hear the crack of his skull behind you. “I really enjoyed that.” comes from the familiar cassette. You turn and see just how much blood is on the ground for a moment before you see someone coming through the doorway and fire at him.

Suddenly you feel someone grab you from behind and pull you down, you realize it’s someone who hadn’t been finished. You’re frozen in that moment as you watch him go to pull his knife only for Jacket to kick him in the head and pull you up from the back of your shirt. He fires into this guy a few times, presses a button on his cassette player, “Follow please!” He grabs your hand and pulls you along. 

You have a clear path, you both run towards the end of one hallway and the stairs. As soon as you guys get through the doorway you get struck from behind by someone and blackout for just a moment. When you come to you’re leaning on the railing of the stairwell and you hear Jacket disarm the man with a crunch. The next few strikes are met with cracks and he picks you up while you’re still dazed and carries you out with him. 

As you leave the building you see the helicopter drop off the gang on the nearby roof. It looks like they’re heading in hot and the best you can do is not get in their way. You tap Jacket as you dip into the nearby alley, “Hey, you can put me down. I’m good to go, thank you.” Jacket doesn’t respond, still carrying you as he takes turn after turn until you both dip into a parking garage. 

It’s at this point he sets you down gently and you remove your mask, as does he. You’re both covered in blood, you start looking him over closely. “Are you okay? Is any of that yours? I should have a medkit somewhere around here. Hang on.” You start digging through your side bag only for him to grab you by your shoulders and push you into the nearby wall. “What are you-” Before you can finish he kisses you, you feel a blush creep across your face and your heart rate pick back up. He pulls back and he plays with the cassette again, “I like you!” “I-I… uh…” you’re not sure how to respond, but you think you like him too. Uh oh.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda pleased with this one, plan to write a probably longer form one at some point. I also want to write some smaller fics between big fic chapters that are just, "Hi-jinks in the Safehouse" because honestly that sounds fun. Plus my partner and I have fun headcanons for the gang. Btw this does take place after Bloody Invitation but I wouldn't call it a series, it's more I'm gay and need this out of me now.


End file.
